Unhinged
by MayzeMerlo
Summary: AU The Light side is losing. Hermione goes back in time to destroy Tom Riddle and save her time. The hardened War Veteran and young Dark Lord clash in a relationship of deceit, blood, lust, and lies. In the end, who is playing who?


**AN: Hello lovelies! I have finally come out with the rewritten version of **_**Unhinged**_**, my first original Tomione FF. I really hoped to take a more life-like and less dramatic angle that the first. Lemme know what you think in the reviews. Don't be shy to recommend ideas as the plot is not fully finished and there is room for edits! The original **_**Unhinged **_**is still up for adoption. **

Chapter 1: Inception

I imagined traveling back in time would feel like my mind was unraveling. The same feeling when a movie is re-winded. The slow and painful misery of feeling everything I am coming undone. Watching all my memories with Draco, Harry, Ginny, and Ron dissipate. I would have never expected the dramatic explosion it actually was. The feeling that every particle in my body was split at the speed of lightning. Then the compression of everything being slammed back into place. I felt as though I was stretched like a rubber band then released to snap back.

The resonating sound made my senses numb and my ears ring. A sharp burning bubbled behind my ear. My surroundings were foggy and blurry, and then came into focus so fast it hurt my eyes. Small strands of curly bronze hair hung in my vision. I raised a hand to push then back to find it hurt. My muscles were in a state of shock. Unable to move I laid on the grass breathing heavily, as stiff as a board. If someone were to come along I wouldn't be able to protect myself.

My eyes wondered as I caught my breath. To my right was a lake. The shore was rocky and the water was like black ink. Trees and mountains were on the other side of the lake. At my feet was a castle. The stones were worn and lights glowed in the windows. The sky was navy with small stars. The moon was bright and full in the night sky. A blanket of dark trees surrounded the rest if the land.

It seemed as though I had arrived at Hogwarts. Next to the black lake was not where I was supposed to land, but it was close enough.

I tested my muscles and tried to sit up. I was horribly sore and could feel the beginnings of bruises on my arms, back, and legs. My back and joints cracked releasing little bouts of pleasure. It probably would have been worse without the extra help I had in my preparations. The otter behind my ear glowed blue at the thought. I stood up and checked everything over. I had my wand, my beaded bag, and my clothes. All seemed to be where it was before the travel.

I searched my bag to find all of my books, my clothes, my old robes, and the letter to Dumbledore. The Headmaster had given it to me before we left. I assumed it explained the situation and the plan to the current Transfiguration Teacher. One could never be sure as Dumbledore was very adamant I don't look at it. Of course, I said I wouldn't like a model student with my innocent eyes on. I don't even think there is anything I would need to know anyway. I shrunk my beaded bag before putting placing the bag in a skirt pocket.

I assume that the feast is now and that's why the Great Hall is so brightly lit. I made my way to the castle. Once I made it to the doors I tried to open them. Locked. Figures.

Stepping away from the doors I looked at the castle like it was an algorithm I had to solve. I closed my eyes and concentrated on the wards. I pushed and prodded them until I found a small hole. Barely the size of a pin and I could apparate straight into Hogwarts.

The familiar sensation of being pushed through a straw consumed me. Deep down I was scared I would splinch myself. Theses wards were not meant to be apparated through. However, I refused to let that stand in my way. The last time I let fear control me was… unfortunate.

I landed in the Headmaster's office. Books lined the shelves and portraits lined the walls. The room was unusually silent. A tank in the corner held a Grindylow that clawed at the glass then retreated into the small batch of kelp. I idly found myself missing the constant whirring sound of the tiny devices that littered Dumbledore's office.

I never really liked Dumbledore, didn't approve of his methods, but I respected him enough to keep my dislike hidden. That and the fact that Harry would have probably bitten my head off if I said something less than lovely about him. Besides, Dumbledore had the right idea, he was just a little too driven. You can't fault him for over enthusiasm.

I sat myself in a chair in front of Headmaster Dippet's desk. Dinner wasn't going to last that much longer so I could just wait it out. My cover story was created and memorized back in my time so there would be no scrabbling to come up with answers. There were so many obscure things I needed to know because I knew that the second Riddle knew I was more than what I appeared, it was going to be a battle of the wits. If one of us was going to fail, it wasn't going to be me. I was after all, the brightest witch to come to Hogwarts since Tom Riddle.

The sound of grating stone warned me of the Headmaster's arrival. The sound of talking concluded Dippet was either not alone or insane. I would prefer the former.

A portly man with a graying mustache, a skinny girl with a tight bun, and a tall slender boy with wavy black hair entered through the wooden door. None of them noticed me yet. Dippet was going on about managing hallway jinxes when the students he was walking with stopped to look at me.

I stood from my chair and walked around so I was standing about five feet from them. Dippet then seemed to realize that his student's attention wasn't on him and looked in my direction. The girl was shocked, Dippet was confused, and the boy was just staring at me.

I cleared my throat before speaking, "I'm sorry if I interrupted something. I can wait outside." They seemed to snap out of their stupors then and Dippet sprung into action.

"Dear girl, how did you get in my office?" Dippet asked with a tone of amusement while he made his way to place a hand on my shoulder. "Tom, Minerva, why don't you two wait outside while I sort everything out here." He said to the two students, not even looking in their direction. They hesitantly stepped onto the stone lift and descended.

"Am I not supposed to be able to apparate inside?" I asked innocently, a false curiosity lacing my voice. He motioned for me to sit while grabbing a seat of his own. I sat in the chair I was previously in.

"No, dear, you're not supposed to be able to, however these wards are very old and may need a few repairs. But that isn't something you would need to worry yourself over." He smiled at me like I was a child. "Well, I would assume you found my office for a purpose other than my company, I presume." His smile was as greasy as his hair.

"I did actually. I was wondering if you still be open to a transfer student this late in the year?" I asked worriedly. I fiddled with my hands and looked down. His gaze seemed soften slightly. "I would understand if you couldn't. The schedules would be hard to create and gathering my school supplies would have to be done by a teacher."

"I am correct in assuming that this student is you, my dear?" he asked.

"Yes, I would love to attend your school. Hogwarts gives off a superior aura. I would truly be honored to attend." I said with barely contained excitement. I leaned forward with a look of hope on my features.

"Well, in that case I will have to send someone to collect your supplies before school starts on Monday." He smiled his greasy smile. "You didn't really think I would let a girl who could apparate through Hogwarts wards not attend?" He reached his hand out to pat mine. His hand was hot and clammy.

"Thank you Headmaster. I will make the effort worth your time, I promise!" I gushed out.

Just then the door opened to reveal Dumbledore with the two students, Tom and Minerva.

"Ah, Albus. I was just going to floo you to my office! I would like you to meet a new student that will be attending this year. Her name is… my dear, I don't think I caught your name yet." He ended confused.

"Hermione Wilde, Headmaster. I will be completing my seventh year here, at Hogwarts, if you will have me that is." I added with a sparkling smile.

"We could not pass up such an exemplary student Miss Wilde." Dippet gushed at me with a wink form his beady eye. Anger boiled in my stomach.

"I see. This is an exciting event isn't it? I can see why Minerva and Mr. Riddle came to get me. A girl in the empty Headmaster's office without her robes on would be bizarre…" Dumbledore finished with a thoughtful look, as if he was watching a thought only he could see. He was very different from the Dumbledore in my time. This Dumbledore had auburn hair and a matching, but short, beard. He was dressed in red and gold robes instead of his usual blue and there were no glasses blocking the intensity of his stare.

"We will need to send a teacher to Diagon Alley to collect Hermione's supplies. She will need to go to Madame Malkins to get her size in robes. Maybe we could have a student take her. We will need to compile a schedule for her before classes start on Monday. What will you be taking Hermione?" Dippet rambled. Dumbledore and the students had moved to surround Dippet's desk. Dumbledore was at Dippet's side behind the desk, Minerva was to his right, and Tom was behind my chair. I knew exactly who he was the second Dumbledore had said Mr. Riddle. Tome Riddle was outside of my field of vision and within two feet of me. I wanted to crawl out of my skin. But I couldn't let it show. That would give away my cover if I was scared of someone I had never met before now.

"I would like to take as many as I can. Would it be possible to take the core classes with Arithmacy, Ancient Runes, and Magical Theory?" I asked timidly.

"We certainly have an academic on out hands! You will be required to take the mandatory etiquette class." Dippet said joyously.

"Etiquette class?" I asked genuinely confused. McGonagall sighed at the mention of the class.

"All our young ladies are required to take it. Albus, we should have one of the Heads or Prefects take her to Hogsmede." Dippet said completely dismissing me.

"I agree Armando; could I suggest Minerva to take Miss Wilde shopping?" Dumbledore asked.

"Is that wise Albus? I would feel better if maybe someone more advanced in dueling went. No offense to your dueling skill Minerva, you are the best girl in your year." Dippet said.

"None taken Headmaster" Minerva McGonagall said sharply. Clearly some offense was taken.

"Someone like Tom, perhaps?" Dippet suggested. Dumbledore hesitated a second to long to nod his agreement.

Dippet didn't seem to notice Dumbledore's hesitation and exclaimed, "Perfect! Tom, why don't you take Hermione to Hogsmede tomorrow? Splendid! Now let's get Hermione settled in her house. Where did that hat go?"

I felt a hand on the back of my chair and turned to look for the person it was attached to. Dark chocolate eyes were the first thing I saw. His Face was slender with pronounced jaw and cheekbones. His skin was as pale as snow and his hair was dark ebony. Broad muscled shoulders molded into a slim torso and long legs. The hand on the back of my chair was pale with long fingers, the kind you would see on a piano player. He had a charming smile and he leaned around my chair.

"I hope to see you in Slytherin Miss Wilde." He said with his sparkling smile. His only flaw to his nice guy persona was that the smile didn't reach his eyes. They looked hollow. Eyes are the window to the soul…

I saw Dippet floating the hat down from a high shelf. "If all the boys are as charming as you, I don't think I would mind Slytherin." I said with a cute smirk. I heard Minerva coughing, which sounded surprisingly like laughter, and Tom turned to glare at her. A small blush formed on his cheeks, an illusion to keep the act up.

"Come here Hermione, yes, sit on the stool." Dippet said and I pushed myself off the chair to sit on the stool. My heart was racing. I know that Tom is accomplished in Legilimency and if the hat saw to many memories then Tom could probably hijack and see them as well. That could not happen.

The hat was placed on my head and I felt it trying to get through my occlumency shields.

"I can not sort you if you don't let me in." the hat said smugly. Though it was only a whisper, it could be heard throughout the office. Tom raised one perfect eyebrow and Dumbledore had his knitted together. Dippet looked like he had hit the jackpot.

I cautiously released my blocks and the hat invaded my every memory. The hat saw everything. It saw my parents being tortured, me being tortured, me almost dying several times; it was everything I tried to shut out. I clenched and unclenched my fists, blood seeping slowly from the nail marks on my palms.

It saw my every moment with Draco. Every intimate touch, every kiss, every feeling I had around him. I turned my face to stone at that point, I can't let anything show. Tom would notice. It was me going back in time; it saw every truth and every lie in my cover up story. I started to panic and struggled to put up my shields again.

"Don't fight me. You would not succeed."

I stopped my struggling and wallowed in misery. It was every painful moment in my life. It saw me cry myself to sleep and saw me think of suicide. It saw everything.

"What a horrible existence for someone so young." The hat murmured.

"You are very brave, yes very brave. You would do anything for your friends, even if it meant something a little less than satisfactory. A nice Gryffindor you would make, but I see intelligence. Anything beyond measure. You love learning and love to know everything. I have only sorted one student as smart as you are and he stands in this very room. As Head Boy I believe. You are smart enough to fight your way out of anything your bravery would get you in. What is this? You are cunning, very cunning. Your intelligence and wit could get you places; you just never apply your cunning side. You have ambition, lots of it. It's like everyone lives inside a box, but you have the talent of not knowing the box even exists. In fact you could talk and weasel you way out of anything your bravery would get you in. A fine mix of Ravenclaw, Slytherin, and Gryffindor you are. But there is only one where you can accomplish your goals"

"Slytherin!" I opened my eyes. This was perfect! I expected Ravenclaw, but this puts me right into the snake pit. I looked to Tom to see him full blown smirking at Minerva who just seemed irritated. He looked at me and gave me what was supposed to be a reassuring smile and a subtle thumbs up. It would have probably worked on anyone else, but there was nothing that could reassure me now.

Dippet exploded, "Well look at that! I should have known the girl to apparate inside Hogwarts would be in Slytherin! My dear, I am sure you will fit in perfectly." Everyone snapped their heads to Dippet when he said my means of getting into the castle.

"Armando, I'm sure your mistaken, she could not have apparated into Hogwarts. There are wards preventing that from happening, for safety reasons." Dumbledore said.

"I am well aware of that Albus; she is sharp as a tack, this one." Dippet said proudly. "Our Headboy may have some notable competition yet! Tom, why don't you take Hermione to Slughorn? I'm sure the two of you will get her settled."

"Of course Headmaster. Miss Wilde?" Tom extended a hand to me. I put my small hand in his and he placed it in the crook of his elbow before escorting us out. We had exited the stone lift and made our way to the dungeons.

"So Miss Wilde, tell me about yourself." Tom looked at me with his chocolate eyes sparkling with curiosity.

I giggled, "There isn't much to tell really. My papers got lost when I tried to apply for Hogwarts, so I had to find a way to talk to the Headmaster myself. Of course I thought school started later in the year. I never expected there to be people. I'll look dreadfully out of place without any robes, won't I?" _Be a giggly, obnoxious, selfish, and vain girl. Be stupid and unnoticeable until the time is right._

Tom chuckled, a deep sound, "Maybe a little of attention will be well deserved. You did apparate into Hogwarts. That is no easy feat; Slughorn will want you in the Slug Club in no time."

"Tom, your making me blush! Anyway, tell me about this 'house' system. I, unfortunately, have no idea what a Slytherin is. And who is this Slughorn? Is he a professor?" I asked.

"There are four houses. Slytherin is the home of the cunning, clever, and ambitious. Gryffindor is full of brave, chivalrous, and impulsive morons. Hufflepuff is the house of the loyal, just, and fair; we call them the leftovers. Bit boring if you ask me. Finally, Ravenclaw is the house of the creative, intelligent, and knowledgeable. Every house has a Professor who is the Head. Our head, Slytherin's head, is Slughorn, the potions professor. A fair bit of advice, most of the other houses don't like Slytherin. We keep to ourselves and some of the Ravenclaws." Tom said, though his voice had a slight drawl to it.

"The cunning and ambitious? I don't know how well I fit in with that, honestly…" I trailed off nervously.

"I am sure you will fit in just fine. The girls are very nice, if not a bit crazed. You may have to keep an eye on the boys as they will _all too glad_ to have another seventh year girl." He said coyly. "We're here." He unhooked my hand and held the door open for me. I stepped in and saw the same Slughorn I saw my sixth year, just with more hair.

Tom cleared his throat, "Professor, Headmaster Dippet wanted me to inform you we have a new seventh year Slytherin. We were to make her feel at home and help her settle in. Hermione Wilde, this is our resident Potions Master, Horace Slughorn."

Slughorn had stopped tending to his potion and was now standing in front of us.

"How delightful! Our Seventh year girls have been getting lonely. There are only three of them, you see. Druella, Eileen, and Melanie will be thrilled. I will be very pleased in getting to know you as the year goes on." Slughorn rambled.

"Headmaster Dippet seemed very happy to have her at Hogwarts, from what I gather, she is an extraordinary witch. She apparated into Hogwarts, straight into the Headmaster's office." Tom boasted as though he himself had done it.

Slughorn had the same conniving gleam that Dippet had. "Really? How did you manage such a feat Miss… Wilde, you said?"

"Yes, Hermione Wilde. The whole story is really being blown out of proportion. It was a mistake; I didn't know that you weren't supposed to apparate. Even the Headmaster had said that the wards were old and may need a few repairs." I rushed out in mock embarrassment.

"She's just being modest Professor. I'll take her to the common room to meet everyone. We are also going to get her some school robes tomorrow." Tome said.

"Yes, yes, please get her settled in. I will see to it that you have the passes to go to Hogsmede. I look forward to seeing you in class Miss Wilde." Slughorn then turned to continue his work on a potion. Tom tucked my hand back to his arm and we headed further into the Dungeons.

"Be warned the girls are a bit eccentric in the common room, but outside they are cold as ice. That goes for most of the house, actually." Tom said before we stopped in front of a snake carved into the stone.

"Dominaris" He whispered to the snake. The middle section of the snake moved to uncover a silver handle. He pushed the handle and a door opened. He held it open to me, waiting for me to go in. If I went in it would really solidify the reality that I was a Slytherin. I knew this was what I needed for the Goal, but I was still a Gryffindor. I feel like I will be erasing that part of me that saw Gryffindor common room as my home because this will be home for the next year.

"Are you going to go in?" Tom asked.

"What? Oh, yeah, I'm just sizing it up. This is going to be… home for a while." I said distractedly.

I stepped in and the chill in the air immediately seized me. The room had a greenish blue glow from the lake that shown through a few glass walls. The couches and chairs were black leather and the tables were silver. A raging fire was burning in a large stone fireplace. Pictures of successful former Slytherins littered the mantle. Antique chandeliers set a small glow to the damp room.

Tom, I realized, had left me and went to sit on a couch with some other boys. I knew one was Abraxas Malfoy, one looked like Isaac Lestrange, and there were two other boys that looked related. I assumed they were the black brothers. Lestrange looked at me with his hazel eyes and waved me over with a smirk.

I hesitantly walked over. Lestrange patted the seat next to him and I sat down in it.

"Now what are you doing here, lovely?" He asked with a grin that made me want to put more space between us. He really was handsome with wavy brown hair, hazel eyes that looked like they had manipulated their fair share of women, and olive colored skin. An aura of arrogance surrounded him. He would have been attractive if I didn't know who his spawn would be.

"I just got transferred for my seventh year. I'm Hermione Wilde. It's a pleasure…?" I trailed off with a flirty smile on my face.

"Lestrange. Isaac Lestrange. Trust me, the pleasure is all mine." He purred as he twirled a piece of my curly bronze hair in his finger. I narrowed my eyes slightly. He just smirked and leaned his thigh onto mine. Malfoy looked him with a warning glare.

I caught myself and put a dazzling smile on my face, "I haven't had the pleasure of learning all of your names." I looked at the others.

The younger of the black brothers grinned at me in return, "I'm Orion Black, a sixth year, and that is my older brother, Cygnus. If you don't mind me asking, why do you think you were put in Slytherin? You just don't seem the type and we don't have many girls."

"Black." Malfoy ground out as a threat.

I felt Lestrange's hand being placed on my thigh, "No its okay. To be honest I'm not quite sure. I'm really not all that extraordinary or have an aptitude for anything." I said with shrug at the end, trying to ignore the hand.

"I find it hard to believe that a beauty like you isn't good at anything." Lestrange said while tracing circles on the hand that was still on my thigh.

I placed my hand on his, blushing, "Why Isaac, one would think you were trying to charm me into your bed with the way you talk." All the boys, Riddle included, Malfoy excluded, laughed at that.

Isaac just smirked at me, "If it's a bed you're uneasy about, I'm sure that we can come up with _several_ other solutions…"

"You would have more luck with a dementor." I sweetly smiled at him and used a bit of wandless magic, "Just the fact you think you could get under my skirt is comedy." The hand that covered his began to heat up until a handprint of my hand was burned to the back of his. Now the boys were openly laughing at him as Lestrange paled and tried to ease the pain. Abraxas whipped around to glare at them which had stopped the outright laughter and they tried to hide it in coughs.

"I'm sure you will see that I can be most persuasive, _Love_." Lestrange ground out.

"I'm sure I will manage somehow without you." I said back, a smirk on my face.

Orion had gotten up from the arm of his brother's chair and knelt down in front of me, "The first woman to stand up to Lestrange, God bless you!" he cried out dramatically. "I think you will get on in Slytherin just fine."

"I hope so… So can one of you show me the Girl's Dorms? I am knackered." I said with a yawn.

"Half-asleep she is wittier than you Lestrange!" Orion preached to the common room.

"Yes, I will take you." Tom said as he got up and waved me in front of him.

"If it's a battle of the wits you want Black, it can wait until tomorrow," Malfoy said coldly.

Tom had his hand on the small of my back as he led me up the stairs. I wanted so bad to just cut off that hand with its long fingers, but I couldn't. He stopped at the door that had an elegant silver seven on the front.

"This is where you and the other girls bunk. Good luck, they are a handful," Tom said blandly.

"Thanks Tom, goodnight." I said as he turned.

He nodded, "Anytime."

I opened the door to find the lights off and the girls fast asleep. It was late I supposed. There was an empty bed next to a window. I set my beaded bag on the bed and made my way to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror I saw a normal girl. Her bronze hair curled around her head and her tan skin was dotted with freckles. She had brown eyes with flecks of gold. A faint blue glow reflected off my hair emitting from the back of my ear. The otter was my only friend in this time.

While I couldn't see it now, there were normally a few scars apparent unless concealed with a charm. One ran from my collarbone across my face into my hairline. A bite mark was visible in the juncture between my neck and shoulder. I had gained some nifty abilities thanks to Greyback and that scar. I always had the large, puffy scar across my chest from Dolohov as it was magically resistant to concealment charms. They were all small trinkets of war.

Heading to my bed, I stripped to my underwear and bra before jumping into the black and green silk sheets. The charms I have on now will ware off through the night, I just have to redo them before the other girls get up.

I thought back to today. It was so strange to see Riddle with his followers. He was just so normal and hormonal, not like I thought he would be. He acted like a follower himself. There was nothing significant about him, not even an odd use of speech. To the unseeing eye he seemed a bit shy. It really looked like Malfoy was in charge and the one who held all the influence. Perhaps he hadn't formed his organization yet…

**AN: Now I am so much happier with this as the first chapter. Next chapter we meet Hermione's roommates and see a bit of the past. Feel free to leave comments and recommendations for the plot, I am open for suggestions! Until next Chapter Lovelies!**


End file.
